Forget It
by Rikka-chan
Summary: oneshot Reality hits Aoshi in the face, and it hits him hard. The only thing he ever needs to live is before him and was there the whole time and he never noticed. That is until now. AM


**Forget It**

**By: Cereis**

**(Rikka-chan)**

Woot! And I'm on a roll! Wow, this is my second story submitted in less than one week and the most I've ever typed in one sitting.

Now my arm hurts… :tears:

But it was worth it! This is a one shot, I hope you all like it!

Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own RK even no matter how much I love it!

Forget It 

"What'll it be?"

"I'll take a coke"

The bartender looked at him strangely before complying.

"Comin' right up."

Aoshi sighed to himself, putting his hand over his eyes and rubbing his temples. It had been a looong day at the office. The usual punks who caused trouble came in like usual, a local robbery occurred that was just waiting to happen, Misao nearly strangling one of the jailers again, the same old same old.

Just the same old stuff every day.

But, something new happened today that made the day extremely long and bothersome than it normally was. Misao, as usual was pinning one of the regular punks against the wall near the coffee shop that they always seem to be at. You would think that all the times the idiot got caught, he would learn his lesson and stop.

But no.

This time he brought a knife with and tried to stab Misao.

It didn't seem as if Misao noticed him pull the knife out. Fortunately since Aoshi was there, he caught the man's hand before he could inflict any damage.

Aoshi sighed to himself again at remembering the situation at the station after the incident.

**At the Station Before Hand**

"Misao, you have to be more careful, more aware of your surrounding. Who knows what could have happened to you if I weren't there with you at that patrol."

"I know what I was doing, I had it under control!" she said in frustration.

"You may think that you had it under control, but it was obvious that he could have easily won the upper hand if he had the time to pull out his knife!" Aoshi said, eyes narrowing.

"I had complete control of the situation! I saw the knife before hand and knew what he was going to do! Gosh, I can take care of myself Aoshi-sama! I'm a full fledged officer, not a baby who needs to be watched 24/7!" Misao yelled, throwing her arms into the arms.

"Maybe, but you still just came out of the Academy and are still under my jurisdiction. I'm not doing this to baby you Misao, I'm doing this because I don't want you to get hurt." Aoshi said, his voice lowering laced with concern.

Misao sighed.

"I know you care, but I'm not a baby anymore Aoshi-sama. You've got to learn that." She looked deep into his eyes, willing him to trust her.

"Ah, I know…but some times…" Aoshi paused, reaching to grab Misao's left shoulder, squeezing it gently.

He motioned to say something, but closed his mouth at a loss for words. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll always be just a child to you won't I?" Misao whispered softly.

Aoshi's eyes opened to lock with hers. Her eyes were starting to tear.

_Huh? What had brought this on all of a sudden?_

Misao closed her eyes and turned away at her embarrassed at openly showing weakness and ran out the door.

"Misao, wait…"

But it was too late, she was already out the door…

…Thus leaving Aoshi here at Club Dyamix, at the bar, ordering a coke because of his lack of tolerance against alcohol.

"Hey Ice Block!" a rowdy masculine voice sounded that only belonged to Sagara Sanosuke, one of the other officers at the station.

Aoshi's eye slightly twitched at the nickname he was formally dubbed with at the station. Only one person was stupid enough to call him that to his face next to his boss.

"Sanosuke! Don't call him that!" a higher, feminine voice scolded, only belonging his ex-girl friend, now the present girlfriend of Sagara.

"You really shouldn't, that you should not." The recognized voice of Himura Kenshin, his former partner now joined in the chorus of voices.

Aoshi brought his head up to look at the small crowd.

"Aoshi, it's good to see you again." The red head smiled, holding his hand out.

"Himura, it's been a while." Aoshi replied, a small smile on his lips while shaking his hand

"Hi Aoshi." A girl with long black hair attached to Kenshin's arm smiled.

"Kaoru." Aoshi said, nodding his head at her.

"Hey, why are you all alone? Where's the Itachi? She's usually always attached to the hip with you"

"Ahem" the bartender interrupted the conversation.

"Here's your drink."

"Thanks." Aoshi took the drink and handed him a bill.

"Keep the change."

The bartender nodded him head at him.

Aoshi took a long sip of his coke.

"So, what happened?" Megumi asked.

"We sort of got into a fight…it's a long story…" Aoshi said, taking another sip of his drink, averting his eyes.

"Oh…" Megumi replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence, the music thumping in the background.

"Well, we should try to enjoy ourselves, that we should! It's a Friday night, the music's blaring.We should all just relax and have a good time. " Kenshin said, breaking the silence.

"Yea! Let's all go dance!" Kaoru chimed in.

"Hell yea, that's what I've been waiting for!" Sano shouted and took Megumi by the hand and dragged out to the dance floor.

"Oh Lord, here it goes" Megumi said to herself, a smirk on face while rolling her eyes, her final words before completely vanishing out of view.

Kaoru attempted to shout whisper to Kenshin to ask if she could dance this song with Aoshi, but it was to no avail. So, she just shouted it out loud for all to hear.

"Hey Kenshin!"

"Yea?"

"Can I dance this one with Aoshi?"

"Alright."

"It's ok, there's no need. I don't feel like dancing tonight. Thanks for the offer though." Aoshi declined, smiling at Kaoru for her offer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Ok then." Kaoru concluded, though not completely convinced. She took Kenshin and dragged him out to the dance floor, similarly to Sano, also disappearing into the crowd.

Aoshi sat there with his coke, leaning against the bar, letting the beat of the music absorb into his body, relaxing him.

He watched the crowd as the night progressed. A few fasted songs, then a slow one. Then a few more fast ones, then a slow one.

Kenshin and the rest of the group came back every now and then to check up on him, or to take a breather from all the dancing.

Finally, after a dozen or so songs later, one of his favorites came on, Forget It by Breaking Benjamin.

The semi-fast/slow song's deep beat flowed over the speakers, sedating his troubled mind.

**Misao's POV**

_I can't believe him! I knew it! He only thinks of me as a child and nothing more! Never anything more…_

Misao stormed out of the station and to the parking garage. She unlocked her black Scion TC while walking over to it, watching the headlights flash, alerting her that it was unlocked.

Her climbed into the drivers seat and floored it out of the garage and to her apartment complex.

She nearly hit a car or two on the way there, receiving the finger from a number of other drivers, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go home and escape from her troubles.

And where else to relive all her troubles than going to the dance club and ring out her excess energy.

She dialed up Kaoru, but only got her voice mail.

"Damn it Kaoru, aren't best friends always supposed to be there for each other in times of need?" she cursed under her breath.

If Kaoru was out, then that meant Megumi was out too.

_Damn it all!_

Misao coursed through her contacts, snorting when she passed Aoshi's name.

_He's completely out of the question. Not like he'd to go to a place like that anyways._

She kept searching while recklessly driving on the road.

Hey, just because she was a cop, didn't mean that she had to drive carefully once she was off duty.

"Aha! Perfect!" Misao smiled to herself. How could she have forgotten her best guy friend next to Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano?

She quickly dialed up the number while beating a red light.

"Soujiro! What's up? Hey, by any chance are you free tonight?"

"Uh huh. Good! I'll see you at eight o'clock tonight at Club Dynamix. Ok. Thanks a bunch Sou, I own you one!"

Misao sighed in content at finding someone to go with her. Now, her problem was finding the perfect out fit to wear…

**At Misao's Apartment**

"Ok, let's see what I have…"

Misao threw a few pieces of clothing hear and there, not able to find the perfect out fit.

An hour passes.

"Finally, the perfect out fit!" she spoke with glee, an evil look on her face.

After her argument with Aoshi earlier, she was out to prove that she was no longer a child. She wore skin tight leather black pants that any man would love to get their hands into and a tight dark read tang top with spaghetti straps that showed all the curves she had. She had black heel leather boots to finish it off. The guys would be drooling over her tonight, and Soujiro was the lucky guy to dance with her.

She put her hair into a ponytail before twisting around into a bun and sticking a pair of colorful chopsticks in it that accented her outfit.

She wore light make up, all except for her lipstick. It was extra glossy, making her lips look so smooth and wet, no one would deny her a kiss.

_Oh, if Aoshi would only see me now, he'd never know what hit him._

Misao drove over to club more carefully this time and met up with Soujiro at the club's entrance. The moment Soujiro saw her, his jaw dropped.

"Hey Soujiro." Misao said flirtatiously.

"Uh…hey. You look…great." Soujiro said, looking her over.

Misao smirked at Soujiro's loss of words and slack jaw.

"Come on, lets go in and dance, or are you just going to stare at me all night?" she asked again.

"Huh? Oh yea. Let's go." Soujiro said smiling.

The moment they walked in, all the guys' eyes were immediately on Misao. Some girls even yelled at the boyfriends for staring at her.

Misao smirked to herself.

_Perfect._

Misao and Soujiro hit the dance floor, dancing for about four to five fast songs straight through. At the next song, she decided to take a breather.

"Hey Sou, I'm going to get a drink at the bar, you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm still not out of energy so I'm gonna go dance some more."

"Ok."

Misao made her way to the bar through the throng of people. And miraculously, after a couple of minutes, she made it to the bar.

There was a man who was sitting alone with his drink, his back turned to her and two blonde bimbo's attempting to get his attention sitting a seat away and failing miserably. She shook her head at the scene and took a seat a couple seats away from the blondes and the man. She rang up the bartender.

"I'll take a Royale Fuck"

"Comin right up."

After about a minute, her mixed drink came up. She took a sip of it and relaxed.

She sat down contemplating to herself until a certain song came on. It was one of Aoshi's favorites, Forget It by Breaking Benjamin. At the moment, she wondered what he was doing right then and there.

He was probably at home or something reading a book, or watching TV, getting ready to go to sleep soon. She looked off into the distance, then a moment later, shaking her head.

_No! I will not think about him! Pinning after him is a hopeless cause!_

_:x:_

_It's a crime, you let it happen to me_

_Never mind, I'll let it happen to you_

_Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose_

_:x:_

But my mind and all the things I wanted 

She slammed her cup on the table and got up. She walked onto the dance floor and slowly swayed to the music, wrapping her arms around herself and closed her eyes.

:x:

_Every time I get it I throw it away_

_It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay_

_By the time, I lose it, I'm not afraid_

_I'm alive but I can surely fake it_

_:x:_

As much as she hated it, she couldn't help it. All she could think of was him. No matter what, she would always love him, even if it hurt. That was just how life was.

**Aoshi's POV**

The lyrics flowed smoothly, making him think. Hell, it wasn't the song that made him think, who was he kidding? He was thinking about Misao the whole time ever since before he even walked into the club. He remembered the last time he danced to this song, it was with her. That was a very special moment to him. This song summed up his life, all his regrets and forming feelings he started to have, all of it. And it all pointed towards her.

Everything.

She was his everything.

No, not was, _is_.

She _is_ his everything thing.

_She is my everything._

_:x:_

_How can I believe, when this could hangs over me?_

_You're the part of me that I don't want to see._

_Forget it…_

_Forget it…_

_Forget it …_

_Forget it…_

_Forget it …_

_Forget it…_

_Forget it…_

_:x:_

Funny isn't it, when life finally hit you? Here, the only person who he'd ever need to be able to live for the rest of his life is standing before him, and he hurts her and pushes her away.

He gripped his cup tightly, nearing the point of shattering the glass, then put it down. Aoshi, not being able to control his feelings anymore stood up to leave the club and go straight to Misao's apartment. It was decided.

He turned around to leave, but was stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened.

He was speechless.

There weren't enough words describe the way Misao looked.

The way those leather pants fit her quite nicely, they way that tight dark red seductive top hugged her curves, they way that lip gloss made him want to take her there and now on the dance floor. Only three words could be processed in his brain.

_Oh my God._

_:x:_

_There's a place, I see you follow me_

_Just a taste, of all the might come to be_

_I'm alone, but holding breath you can breath_

_To question every answer counted_

_:x:_

**Misao's POV**

She slowly opened her eyes, softly singing the song to herself. She remembered the last time had danced to this song. She smiled a small smile.

She remembered that night well. Aoshi was intoxicated. Someone had slipped some vodka into his coke. Vodka plus his little if any tolerance for alcohol left a very drunk Aoshi left in Misao's care.

Sanosuke, being the stupid tori atama he was, slipped it in when he wasn't looking. Aoshi only had a sip, but that was all that was need to get him stumbling around.

"Sanosuke you idiot!"

"Ow! What you'd you do that for!"

"You know that he has no tolerance!" Megumi smacked him a couple of times more while Aoshi stood there, leaning against Misao for some support, a dazed look on his face, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"Well he needs to loosen up every once in a while! OW!"

A shoe hit Sano square in the face.

Everyone turned around in the direction from where it came.

"What are you all talking about? I'm completely…" –THUD-

"Aoshi!"

Everyone rushed to his side.

He got up slowly. " I told you all I'm fine." He said, with a smile on his face.

Kenshin and Soujiro got Aoshi up and sitting on the sofa.

"Misao, watch him ok? I'm going to go make some coffee to help sober him up." Kenshin said her.

"Ok, thanks Kenshin."

Kenshin and Kaoru went to the Kitchen to go make coffee. Sano and Megumi left because of Sano's bleeding nose, Megumi claiming that she had the 'tools she needed at home' to help stop the nose bleed. Soujiro also went home since he had work early the next day.

The music in the living room was on, changing to a new song.

Forget It by Breaking Benjamin. 

"Hey, I like this song…"Aoshi said, back to consciousness.

"Yea, I know, it's one of you favorites." Misao said, smiling at him.

"Misao, will you dance with me?" Aoshi asked, with a serious look on his face, his bangs sexily falling into his eyes.

Misao's heart thumped in her chest.

How could she refuse? He was drunk anyways, he wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow…

"Of course I'll dance with you."

Aoshi got up and pulled Misao closed to him, staring straight into her eyes.

Misao's heart started to thump loudly in her chest again as his face slowly inched towards her, their lips softly touched. Suddenly, Aoshi tongue darted into her mouth and he deepen the kiss. Then as soon as the kiss started, it ended, with Aoshi passing out and falling onto the couch conveniently behind him.

"Oh no! Aoshi-sama!" Misao rushed to his side.

Present Time 

She would never forget that moment. It was the best kiss she had ever had, even if Aoshi was drunk.

She slowly brought her eyes up and stopped swaying. Ice blue eyes locked with sea-foam blue one.

She gasped. Only three words came to mind.

_Oh my God._

_:x:_

_Just fade away_

_Please let me stay_

_Caught in your way_

_I can live here forever_

_Just fade away_

_Please let me stay_

_Caught in your way_

_I can live here forever_

_:x:_

Aoshi was wearing loose, black leather pants, a tight v-neck sleeveless shirt that accented his muscular body, and a snow while trench coat to clash with the outfit. A silver chain hung loose around his neck

Misao could barely manage the lust that was flowing through her body at that moment.

They both froze, their eyes locked for several moments, but it seemed like eternity.

:x:

_Forget it…_

_Forget it…_

_Forget it …_

_Forget it…_

_Forget it …_

_Forget it…_

_Forget it…_

_:x:_

Aoshi gathered his nerves and walked slowly over to Misao. Or at least that how it seemed to her.

O_h my God! Aoshi, here! Oh my God! What do I do? Do something Misao!_

But she couldn't. Her body was frozen to the spot and her eyes, entranced by Aoshi's.

He came up to her, his face inches away from hers. They could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Misao…"

"Aoshi-sama..."

"I'm sorry for earlier. I know you not a child, so please, don't think that I think of you as one." He spoke.

He slinked quickly behind her and wrapped his arms under her arms and around her waist.

"I promise you," he spoke huskily into her ear. Shivers went down her spine.

"I definitely don't think of you as a child." He finished, nipping her ear, then sucking on it.

"Ah, Aoshi-sama…"

"Don't say it…"

"Say what?"

"The ending, just Aoshi." He spoke against her ear again.

"O-ok, Aoshi."

He spun he around and crashed his lips onto hers. Tasting her again for the second time. Misao moaned in his mouth. He pulled back to allow them both air.

"Let's leave this place." He a little out of breath.

Misao, too breathless for words only nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Kenshin, Soujiro and the rest of them saw the couple leave quickly out the back door. 

"It's about freakin time!" Sanosuke exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." Kaoru said, a smile on her face at her best friend finally getting together with the man she loved. She grabbed onto Kenshin's arm in happiness.

* * *

Aoshi took her by the hand and lead her out of the club. 

They climbed into his silver Mitsubishi Eclipse and bee-lined it for his apartment.

They quickly walked up the steps to his apartment. He fumbled as he tried to find the right key to open the door. He cursed under his breath. Misao giggled lightly to herself at his actions. He looked back at her at her, grabbed her waist and pressed her up against the door. She could feel him underneath their clothing making her moan. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips before putting her aside to attempt to open the door again.

It took him several tries before he got the key into the knob and opened it. He grabbed Misao by the waist and carried her into the apartment, closing the door with his foot and started to kiss her feverishly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and pressed her up against the door yet again, but this time inside the apartment.

She could feel his erection against her stomach. He lifted her up slightly so that she was rubbing against him. The both moaned at the contact.

Aoshi lifted her again and brought her to his room, removing her shirt and attempting to unhook her bra in the process, but ended up breaking it instead.

"A little impatient now are we?" Misao teased Aoshi, resting her forehead against his.

Her smirked at her, and reached his hand into her pants. She moaned as his touches, him feeling how ready she was.

"Now who's the impatient one?" He smirked at her before taking her mouth again.

Their heat filled the room as their cries out for each other became more labored and frequent, until it finally ended. Aoshi took Misao into his arms with her back to his chest, spooning her against him.

He knew that now was the time to tell her. Now was the time, or else he'd never have the courage to say it.

"Misao…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"…"

_Is she rejecting me?_

Aoshi started to worry.

"Misao?"

Misao's body began t tremble. She had waited forever to hear those words come out of his mouth, and he finally said it. Her life was complete.

"I've waited to hear those words come out of you mouth since the day I met you." She said, turing over in his embrace, tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

Aoshi mentally sighed in relief, happiness starting to bubble inside of him.

"I know, and I'm sorry you had to wait all those years. Reality just hit me in the face tonight. Hard. And I've finally realized what I've looking for has been right before me."

He spoke gently, kissing away the tears in her eyes, before capturing her lips in a love-searing kiss, then falling asleep in each other embrace.

:x:

_Forget it…_

_Forget it…_

_Forget it …_

_Forget it…_

_Forget it …_

_Forget it…_

_Forget it…_

_How can I believe, when this could hangs over me?_

_You're the part of me that I don't wanna see_

_I can live forever here_

_:x:_

* * *

And that's a wrap! hope you all like it! inspiration just hit me when i heard this song and i just had to write a fic !

i was thinking about writing a lemon, but i was too afraid that my account would get deleted...eh heh heh...

if you guys want me to write a lemon, tell me through reviews and maybe i'll consider writing one and posting it on or i'l make a web page and post it there or something...

so, i hope you all will show show me how much you liked my story, or how you hated it, by reviewing!

so please, review!

-cereis out


End file.
